<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hogwarts Schedule by mountain-ash and rusted iron (xAmazonWarriorx)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714092">Hogwarts Schedule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmazonWarriorx/pseuds/mountain-ash%20and%20rusted%20iron'>mountain-ash and rusted iron (xAmazonWarriorx)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Girl 'verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Class Schedule, Hogwarts, Hogwarts meta, Meta, and rowling does not appear to have consulted a calendar at any point during the creative process, hogwarts headcanon, the canon schedules are a contradictory mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmazonWarriorx/pseuds/mountain-ash%20and%20rusted%20iron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>personal headcanon/meta about how hogwarts class schedule is arranged, mostly as a writing aid for my fic Golden Girl (the world is yours)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Girl 'verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overall Hogwarts Meta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908985">Meta about Hogwarts Class Schedule</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi">ChokolatteJedi</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389762">Golden Girl (the world is yours)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmazonWarriorx/pseuds/mountain-ash%20and%20rusted%20iron">mountain-ash and rusted iron (xAmazonWarriorx)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so yeah, the canon scheduling and classes in general are a mess. i created this to sort everything out and in case any Golden Girl readers want to check out Dorothea's class schedule.</p><p>look at the 'inspired by' for a wonderful breakdown of the canon schedules by ChokolatteJedi - I'm drawing from that, my own rereading of the philosophers stone, and the power of 'it's my fic and im in charge' XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So, not all the students have the same timetable, because the school is huge and older students are often busy. (inevitably when i start working on a timetable for thea’s second year there will be tremendous overlap between classes and we’ll just have to accept that the teachers are everywhere at once). During curfew students must be in either their House Common Rooms or dorms, or being doing an approved activity and carrying a pass signed by their Head of House and the teacher/prefect they’re doing the extra-credit work, detention, whatever for, if applicable. If students are found in the halls during curfew they get instant detention and occasionally other consequences depending on what they were doing wandering around in the middle of the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Breakfast is from 6:00 am to 9:00 am. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch is from 12:00 am to 2:00 pm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dinner is from 5:30 pm to 7:30 pm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Curfew is from 8:00 pm to 6:00 am for first years.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Curfew for 9:00 pm to 5:30 am for second + third years.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Curfew is from 10:00 pm to 4:00 am for fifth, sixth, and seventh years.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Curfew doesn’t apply to Prefects or the Head Students, because they’re assumed to be responsible and in theory, only up and about for wholesome and educational activities such as extra-credit or hallway patrols.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hogwarts first years have five periods per day, each an hour long. Generally at least one of these will be a free period.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Classes start at 9:00 am and go until 12:00 pm, break for an hour of lunch, and then go from 1:00 pm to 3:00 pm. There’s no 5/10 minute break between classes because I’m too lazy to adjust the nice, neat one-hour blocks by the increasing 5 minute increments. But hey, they’re eleven, they don’t need to spend the whole hour diligently learning. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Each class has two or three periods per week, depending on its complexity and, lets be honest, whether i felt like putting it in there. There are lots of double classes because they’re efficient (u waste less time going from classroom to classroom and packing up/getting out your stuff) and it makes organising everything neater.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Some classes are shared with students from other Houses, or even students from different years. E.g, First year Slytherin and Gryffindor, rather infamously, share the same potions class. However, one shared period doesn’t mean the rest of the periods for that subject will be shared with the same House. e.g, in Golden Girl, not all of first year Slytherin’s DADA periods are with Hufflepuff, only one of three.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There are also free periods scattered about ostensibly for doing homework and studying, but #yolo (i joke, bcs Thea’s gonna become a bit grade-obsessed at some point in my fic lol)<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There are two extra periods late at night for practical Astronomy classes and the occasional time-sensitive Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy or Care of Magical Creatures class that needs to happen at night for whatever reason, e.g, nocturnal plants or animals, full moon ritual stuff, etc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Older students would also have classes from 3:00 pm to 5:00 pm, or even early morning periods depending on how many subjects they’re taking and how much they care about showing up to class lol. There are also extra classes on the weekends, mostly for OWL and NEWT students.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Curfew is also later on Fridays and Saturdays.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>This is why the meals go on for so long - everyone’s busy and not all the students have a neat, perfect lunch hour like the first years.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Overall Hogwarts Schedule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So the overall schedule for the school would be:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Weekdays: </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Breakfast: </b>
  <span>6:00 am - 9:00 am</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 0:</b>
  <span> 8:00 am - 9:00 am</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 1: </b>
  <span>9:00 am - 10:00 am</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 2: </b>
  <span>10:00 am - 11:00 am</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 3:</b>
  <span> 11:00 am - 12:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lunch:</b>
  <span> 12:00 pm - 2:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Period 4: </b>
  <span>1:00 pm - 2:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 5: </b>
  <span>2:00 pm - 3:00 pm</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Period 6: </b>
  <span>3:00 pm - 4:00 pm</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Period 7: </b>
  <span>4:00 pm - 5:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Dinner: </b>
  <span>5:30 pm - 7:30 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Full curfew from 10:00 pm (11:00 pm on Friday).</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 8: </b>
  <span>11:00 pm - 12:00 pm</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Period 9: </b>
  <span>12:00 pm - 1:00 am</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Weekends: </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Breakfast: </b>
  <span>6:00 am - 10:00 am</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 1:</b>
  <span> 11:00 am - 12:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lunch:</b>
  <span> 11:00 pm - 3:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Period 2: </b>
  <span>2:00 pm - 3:00 pm</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Dinner: </b>
  <span>5:30 pm - 7:30 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Full curfew from 10:00 pm (11:00 pm on Saturday)</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Year-specific Meta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alrighty, so. The required classes for first year and their teachers are: </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Charms - Professor Filius Flitwick (also Head of Ravenclaw House)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Transfiguration - Professor Minerva McGonagall (also Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Herbology - Professor Pomona Sprout (also Head of Hufflepuff House)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Potions - Professor Severus Snape (also Head of Slytherin House)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Astronomy - Professor Aurora Sinistra</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Defence against the Dark Arts - Professor Quirinus Quirrell (also Voldemort, such a great learning environment)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>History of Magic - Professor Binns</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flying - Madam Rolanda Hooch (even if canon!Harry proved how </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was and never seemed to take that class again lmao. like, seriously? Gonna pretend we give everyone the same treatment and not treat the famous kid differently, then, pull him out of class, reward him for intentional rule-breaking, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>buy him a broom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. and like,,, a good quality broom as well, not just a new version of whatever the school brooms are.)</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<span>We know that in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Philosopher’s Stone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry has Herbology three times a week, double potions on Friday morning with Slytherin, and his first Flying lesson on the Thursday afternoon of the second week. Plus they have Charms on Halloween morning, mentioned when Hermione goes off to cry in the bathroom after Ron was rude to her and 31st October 1991 was a Thursday. Also Harry mentions having Astronomy at midnight on Wednesdays. And I'm sure there are other bits and pieces I'm forgetting to mention, these are just the most obvious ones.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ngl for the longest time I thought Quirrells' first name was Quirnius not Quirinus. i still think Quirnius sounds better actually, fewer syllables lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Year Slytherin-specific Schedule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dorothea Dursley's class schedule as a first year Slytherin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Add the content of the previous chapter to my headcanons about Slytherin and add in some liberal use of ‘i’m the writer and i do what i want’ and we get Dorothea’s timetable:</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monday:</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Breakfast: </b>
  <span>7:30 am - 8:30 am</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 1: </b>
  <span>Herbology (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 2: </b>
  <span>Herbology (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 3: </b>
  <span>Free (Slytherin)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lunch:</b>
  <span> 12:00 pm - 1:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Period 4: </b>
  <span>Defence against the Dark Arts (Slytherin)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 5: </b>
  <span>Defence against the Dark Arts (Slytherin)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Dinner: </b>
  <span>5:30 pm - 7:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Curfew from 8:00 pm.</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tuesday: </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Breakfast: </b>
  <span>7:30 am - 8:30 am</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 1: </b>
  <span>Transfiguration (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 2: </b>
  <span>Transfiguration (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 3: </b>
  <span>Charms (Slytherin)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lunch:</b>
  <span> 12:00 pm - 1:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Period 4: </b>
  <span>History of Magic (Slytherin)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 5: </b>
  <span>Free/Potions (S)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Dinner: </b>
  <span>5:30 pm - 7:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Curfew from 8:00 pm.</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 6: </b>
  <span>Astronomy (S)</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wednesday: </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Breakfast: </b>
  <span>8:00 am - 9:00 am</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 1: </b>
  <span>Free (Slytherin)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 2: </b>
  <span>History of Magic (Slytherin)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 3: </b>
  <span>Transfiguration (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lunch:</b>
  <span> 12:00 pm - 1:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Period 4: </b>
  <span>Astronomy (Slytherin)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 5: </b>
  <span>Astronomy (Slytherin)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Dinner: </b>
  <span>5:30 pm - 7:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Curfew from 8:00 pm.</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday: </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Breakfast: </b>
  <span>7:30 am - 8:30 am</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 1: </b>
  <span>Charms (Slytherin)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 2: </b>
  <span>Charms (Slytherin)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 3: </b>
  <span>Herbology (Slytherin/Ravenclaw)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lunch:</b>
  <span> 12:00 pm - 1:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Period 4: </b>
  <span>History of Magic (Slytherin)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 5: </b>
  <span>Free/Flying (Slytherin/Gryffindor)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Dinner: </b>
  <span>5:30 pm - 7:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Curfew from 8:00 pm.</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Friday: </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Breakfast: </b>
  <span>7:30 am - 8:30 am</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 1: </b>
  <span>Potions (Slytherin/Gryffindor)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 2: </b>
  <span>Potions (Slytherin/Gryffindor)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 3: </b>
  <span>Defence against the Dark Arts (Slytherin/Hufflepuff)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lunch:</b>
  <span> 12:00 pm - 1:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Period 4: </b>
  <span>Free (Slytherin/Gryffindor/Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Period 5: </b>
  <span>Free (Slytherin/Gryffindor/Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw)</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Dinner: </b>
  <span>5:30 pm - 7:00 pm</span>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Curfew from 8:00 pm.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>